Shadow of the past
by Lord Vukodlak
Summary: Miyamoto?Jessie: A story of Jessie's father. the revised version is called the Original Team Rocket check it out
1. Just another day

Declaimer I do not own Pokemon Nintendo does. 

This is a Team Rocket story. But there is no Jessie and James or Butch and Cassidy. It's a little hard Because they're not even born yet when this story begins. With that said it has begun.

Two figures stood up on a window ledge of the Cerulean city warehouse. The gazed down at two trainers having a battle.

(Battle mode)

Trainer 1#: "MacChamp Mega Punch!"

Trainer 2#: "Charzard fire spin"

Both pokemon obeyed and started their attacks but the MacChamp was quicker and it stopped the Charzard in its tracks. The mighty fire pokemon fell to the ground defeated.

(Battle mode off)

"Nice battle Adam no hard feelings" said the second Trainer.

"No hard feeling Bob besides I won"

The two trainers recalled their pokemon and were about to leave when a little gray orb landed at their feet it. Gas came rushing out of it. "_ cough cough _It's a smoke _cough_ bomb!" the trainers said.

"ha, ha, ha, ha came a man's voice from above"

"Prepare for Trouble" the voice of woman shouted.

"And make it Double" came the man's voice again

"To cause are enemies devastation"

"To rob them across the nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend are power to the starts above"

"Miyamoto"

"Jack"

"Team rocket blast of beyond speed of light"

"Surrender now or lose the fight"

The to trainers were blinded by the smoke and were caught off guard when an Arbok wrapped around them. The smoke soon cleared and the Trainers could see the two figures.

The man had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the black team rocket uniform(you all know what it looks like) The woman had long purple hair done in a comet style she had blue eyes and wore the woman's version of the uniform.

"Who are you?" said Adam

"Were Team Rocket and we are here to steal your pokemon" Jack said.

before he hit each of them over the head knocking them out.

When the trainers awoke they were alone and with their pokemon gone.

At some cabin in the woods.

"Jack another successful mission"

"Well it was your plan Miyamoto. Get the trainers to fight in the warehouse then use a smoke bomb on them." he said as he sat down on the bed next to her. He slowly put his arm around her. She then leaned into him. 

"Jack you're so sweet lets go to bed"

"no thanks I'm not tired" he said.

"Who said anything about sleeping" she said smiling seductively.

Jack just smiled and turned out the light.

End of chapter one

NO LEMON FOR YOU!

****


	2. I knew we forgot something

Part Two

Jack awoke as rays of sunlight shined in from the window. He looked down at Miyamoto snuggled up next to him. He smiled and tightened his grip round her. He gazed down at her face. Miyamoto's eyes soon fluttered open. "Good morning Jack" she said sleepily. "Good morning Miyamoto" he said and he gave her a light kiss.

As much as they would have liked to stay that way they both knew they had to get ready they had work to do. So they both slowly climbed out of bed and got dressed. Jack started breakfast as Miyamoto took a shower. As Miyamoto washed her hair she could smell what Jack was cooking. "_sniff, sniff _lets see I smell pancakes,_ sniff, sniff _and I smell…. eggs" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Jack had just finished making breakfast when she came out from the shower. "It smells wonderful Jack." she said as she smelled the meal before her. "Well I hope it tastes good I almost got caught stealing the ingredients" he said smiling.

"That's so sweet of you Jack" she said then kissed him on the cheek.

When breakfast was over around 8:00am Jack heard the phone ring that oh so annoying ring. _Ring, ring, ring, phone call phone call, ting, ring, ring, phone call phone call._ Jack picked up the phone but the video screen remained blank. "Hello boss" Jack said in a disappointed voice for he knew full well who was calling. "Jack you and Miyamoto are to steal the prototype Ultra ball from a Sylph Corporation research facility at midnight in Saffron city, goodbye" "goodbye Madam Boss" Jack said before hanging up. "Another life threatening mission" Miyamoto sighed and hung her head sadly.

That night in Saffron city. Jack and Miyamoto were in the process of climbing up the wall of the west side. "Jack how long until we can quit this job?" she said grunting as she pulled her self up the rope. "We at this rate Madam boss will be dead before we can get out of this" he said jokingly, as he looked down at her sweating face. "Are you feeling ok, you don't normally tire this easy?" he asked with concern. "Its nothing Jack come one lets hurry. They hoped on to the concrete roof. The full moon shined overhead and the stars shined brightly. Miyamoto tiptoed over to a sky light window. She pulled a glasscutter and a suction cup out of a compartment on her belt. She cut a hole a window plane out of the skylight and used the suction cup to keep it from falling. Jack came over and used the grappling hoot to secure the rope they climbed up with to the window's edge. "After you" he said to Miyamoto. "Thank you," she said before sliding down with Jack close behind. "Its quite to quite" Jack said nervously as he gazed down the long hallway. "Well the 'accident' at their power generator might have something to do with it." She said elbowing Jack in the ribs. "Ouch" was all he had to say. 

As they crept down the long gray hallway the only sound being made was their own foot steps, the only light came form the flash light in Jacks hand. They soon came to large metal door. Jack grabbed to handles on the bottom of it and with a lot of straining he pulled the door up. "It open's like a grabbed door" Miyamoto commented. They're under a pillar or light on a stone pedestal was a strange looking pokeball. "That must be the Ultra ball," Miyamoto said excitedly. Jack walked up to it with a smile. He pulled out a duplicate pokeball and slowly moved it towards the Ultra ball as his other hand moved in to stanch the prize. Quick as lighting he switched the two. He turned around to face Miyamoto he tossed the ball into the air and caught it with a laugh. "Got it" 

There was a strange sound coming from the pedestal behind him. He turned his head and watched in horror as the pedestal sank into the ground. "JACK THE DOOR!" Miyamoto screamed. The both ran towards the closing door as fast as they could. Jack dived to the ground and slid threw the narrowing opening. But as Miyamoto ran she suddenly clenched her stomach and fell over. "No" she said weekly as she fell to the ground. Just before the door closed Jack grabbed her and pulled her threw. "Don't worry I've got you Maya!" he declared. Jack picked her up. And she hugged him. A rumbling sound startled them the looked back and just over the door another door was opening and something was rolling at them. "They're sending a snorlax rolling after us" Jack said misfiled at who designed this security system and wondering how many times they watched Indiana Jones. Jack took off down the hallway running as if his life depended on it. Which it did snorlax's are over 1,000 pounds.

Jack ran past the rope and towards the front door! He swung open the doors and ran out side. The snorlax got stuck in the doorway. Things were looking up until the guard's showed up with officer Jenny. "Dam it this really stinks!" Jack screamed. "JUST RUN DAM IT!" Miyamoto's voice screamed in his ear. Jack did as he was told and took off faster then ever. When they reached the road a pickup truck pulled up and he jumped on still griping Miyamoto, and they sped away. "The boss thought you could use a lift" the driver said. "We need to see a doctor about you sweaty" Jack concerned about her sweating and of course collapsing and griping her stomach.

One week later.

Jack taped his fingers on the chair he sat on in the doctor's office. Is right hand was holding Miyamoto's who was sitting next to him. After what seamed like and eternity the doctor entered and Jack stood up and faced him   
"I've got the test results right here" the doctor said calmly.

"What is?" Jack asked nervously.

"Well how can I put this best?" The doctor pondered. 

"Congratulations" he finally said, just before Jack fainted.

_ _


	3. The new assignment

# Part III

Note () symbolizes thoughts.

It had been two days since the doctor told them the news. Jack and Miyamoto they were walking threw the Virden forest on their way to tell Madam boss the 'situation' they were in. They both walked in silence deep in their own thought. Miyamoto lend into Jack and smiled when he put his arm around her. 

("I just can't believe it I'm having Jack's child, I thought for sure after he fainted he would leave be but he didn't, maybe he's just waiting for the right time"), she thought sadly. ("NO! Jack would never to such a thing he loves me and I'm sure he loves and cares about are child to be") she screamed in her mind. Eventually the silence started to get to Miyamoto and she spoke "Jack what are you thinking about?" she asked sweetly.   
"Just wondering what the boss is going to do to me"

"We don't have to tell her right away we can give her the Ultra Ball and tell her the rest later" she suggested. "No the longer we draw it out the longer we wait the longer my punishment's going to be" he said in a monotone voice. Miyamoto sighed before speaking again "Jack?" "Yes" he replied looking down at her face. "I love you Jack", "I love you two Miyamoto," he said before kissing her. 

Two hours later they both sat in two chairs next to each other. Across form them was Madam Boss her Chair was turned towards the window. The office was dark and silent for a minute before Madam Boss turned around and placed her hands on her deck. She wore a red suite and her face was hidden in her own shadow. "I would like to congratulate you two on a Job well done" She stood up and spoke again. "Now Miyamoto you and your partner Jack have proven your selves time and time again. It is for this reason that when I retire control of Team rocket will fall to you Miyamoto," she said pointing. "What me!?I'm honored." She looked over to Jack who was shifting nervously. "Jack what's bothering you something I should know?" she asked. "Well umm you see it's like this….. Me and Miyamoto we kind of… I well" was all he could manage to saw. Miyamoto cut in and tried to speak for him. "What Jacks trying to saw is that we… well, I'm... I'm" she also was unable to finish. "Your what pregnant" she said jokingly before laughing. Jack and Miyamoto said nothing. Madam Boss's smile faded as she realized the truth. "Who's the father and has he abandon you and the child yet?" she asked with a sigh. Jack raised his hand. "Jack you're the father?" she asked surprised. "Yeah" was all he could say.   
"Are you planning on staying with her?" 

Jack held Miyamoto's "I have no intention of letting this child grow up with out a father" he said simply. 

"I am pleased to here that of all the times one of my agents has become pregnant or got someone else pregnant pregnant the father has always abandon the child with some false clamed that its not theirs, now your new assignment is you will spy on trainers moving in and out of the safari zone and report the information to other teams on what pokemon they have and their direction."

"Your cover will be the new owners of a bed and breakfast for pokemon trainers, called the Poke Inn. Jack your cooking skills will come in handy but don't worry their will be two cooks who work their normally to aid you. Miyamoto your job will be in charge of finance also your pregnancy will make the trainers more likely to tell you information."

"Jack be ready to help other agents with the capture of pokemon or other important items but wear a good disguise with you two staying in one place for so long your cover can not be blown"

It took only two hours to reach the Inn because they were given a car. It was an average car, nothing to point out. When they arrived. The two cooks who appeared to be twins, Wore white chefs clothing they had brown hair and brown eyes. "Greetings I'm Bill" said the one on the left. "I'm Phil," said the other. "Come on in well show you around", said Bill. Jack hoped out of the car and went around to open Miyamoto's door. She smiled at him and stepped out. Jack went around in back and pulled out their suite cases from the trunk. 

The tour was short, both Jack and Miyamoto thought it was going to be a nice assignment. They would have good food and a warm bed to sleep in. When they were last shown their room they were very happy. It had a double bed, with a warm looking blue blanket with a white trim. A normal sized TV was in their with a love seat in front of it the door to the right led to a bathroom. The walls were painted white and the carpet floor matched. To the left was a kitchen in the same room. It was complete with an electric stove, refrigerator, and other things they might need for cooking. Once alone they watched some TV together for a while then Jack made macaroni and cheese for dinner. Once they clean up Miyamoto yawned. "I'm going to bed," she said sleepily. "All right me to" Jack said equally tired.

Miyamoto put on a light pink nightgown with a red R on it well Jack had only black shorts and a whit muscle shirt also with a red R on it. They both slow crawled into bed. Miyamoto laid down partly on top of him her head rested on his chest. "Goodnight Jack" she said giving him one last kiss for the night. "Goodnight Miyamoto" he replied smiling. She smiled as Jack wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a long happy sigh before they fell asleep. 

Be ready for part IV 'A shadow of the future?'


	4. A Shadow of the future? or just a nightm...

Part IV A Shadow Of The Future

Part IV A Shadow Of The Future?

Jack found him self on a snowy mountaintop. "Where am I?" he asked him self. 

A blizzard raged around him. A howl caught his attention he whirled around and threw the blizzard he could see fighting two Alakazam's and their trainers fighting a man!

He walked closer but careful not to be noticed. The two trainers were preparing to attack the man who just stood there in the snow. "Is he crazy?" Jack thought. Evil laughter filled the air the dark figure's eyes glowed red."Alakazam! Use Psy-beam now! Both the trainers said at once. The two titans charged up and fired. Jack covered his eyes unable to watch the horror. The evil laughter filled the air again. Jack looked and the dark figure was undamaged. "YOUR PSYCHIC ATTACKS ARE USLESS AGAINST ME!" the man bellowed. A sword appeared in his hand, and he quickly cut down the pokemon. The two trainers ran but ended up blasted by a bolt of dark energy from the sword

"What the hell's going on here?" Jack said to himself. Jack was frozen in place unable to move he could see the clothing on the two trainers the familiar red R. With out warning a woman jumped on the red eyed, man's back. "Die rocket" he said pulling the woman off him and shoving his sword into her. Jack looked up the mountain just in time to see a wall of snow heading his way.

Jack shot up in bed his face covered in sweat and breathing heavily. "Only a dream" he said with a sigh of relief. He looked down at his sleeping wife. Well legally they weren't married. But he still thought of her that way. It was still dark out. Jack looked over to the alarm clock it read 5:00am. Jack laid back down on the bed. Slowly he put his arms around Miyamoto holding her close.

Some time around 7:00am Miyamoto awoke the first rays of sunshine prying her eyes open. She smiled when she felt Jacks warm embrace. "Jack its time to wake up" she said sweetly. "Uhh" Jack groaned slowly waking up, "Good morning honey" she said smiling.

"Morning deer" he said well planting a light kiss on her lips. Jack let go of his _"wife"_

"Did you have nice dreams Jack" Miyamoto asked as the both got dressed. "Not really" was his only reply. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked concerned. "No its nothing come on we have a job to do.

End of part IV.

In the next installment Miyamoto is giving birth but where's Jack?


	5. Where's Jack

Part V "it's a Girl"

Part V "it's a Girl"

Miyamoto sat by the window gazing out at the landscape. Jack had go out to fallow a Trainer who was carrying a very powerful Rhyhorn. That was 3 days ago and Miyamoto was getting worried. She was due any time now. The purple haired rocket rubbed her swollen belly feeling her baby kick.

"Jack where are you?" She said to her self sadly with tears in her eyes. To make matters worse she had paged him repeatedly with no response.

"What if he left me," she said quietly as she broke down to cry"

"Miyamoto how could you think something like that" came a friendly voice from behind her" She turned around to see the face of her best friend Meryl. Meryl had just given birth to her own child Cassidy only a week ago.

"Miyamoto Jack loves you, He would never leave you, even if he wanted to he could have done it already why wait until now?" she said to her.

"Thanks Meryl but that doesn't make me feel better now all I can do is picture him laying face down in the dirt hurt or worse.

Jacks Mission from his POV.

Day 1

I waved goodbye to my Miyamoto that day as I set off to fallow some stupid trainer and her 

Rhyhorn. My wife is due any day now and I get sent on a mission. After several hours, I found the two. The trainer was busy feeding her Rhyhorn so I made a plan. My plan was to use some smoke bombs and knock out gas to steal the pokemon. Lets just say it failed. So I did what any one does when a plan fails. RUN!

After scrambling up a telephone poll, I thought they would give up the chase. I thought I was in trouble when I saw the woman trainer set up a tent below. To make matters worse my pager had fallen out of my pocket.

Day 2. It was around 5:00 am when I noticed the Trainer was in her tent and the Rhyhorn had fallen asleep at his post. I climbed down the poll when I hit the ground I took off towards home. It seams running is bad luck. I stepped in a trap and Found my self stuck in a net.

Day 3 Well I now find my self locked in a make shift cage. Great I'm being held prisoner by a 12 year old. "Well pokemon thief what do you have to say for your self" she asked as she locked my cell.

Day 3 around midnight. I can her my pager. Well at lest its not broken I watch with amusement as the tired trainer try's to find it. After around seven pages she finds it. 

"Hey what does this mean?" She asked showing me the message it read.

"Its time" After explaining what the page meant to the trainer she let me go. I've been running for 3 hours, with any luck I can get to Miyamoto before I miss anything.


	6. The begging of the end

Part VI

Part VI "Enter Jessie"

Jack burst threw the doors of the poke Inn. "Were is she!" he thought aloud, his head scanning the room.

He then heard a woman's scream. "Miyamoto!" he yelled, before he took off in a run. He jumped the couch, cleared the check in counter, and threw the wooden Employees only door. Inside was Miyamoto lying in bed with a rocket doctor at her feet? Miyamoto turn her head and her eyes lit up when she saw Jack. "Jack your uhh here uhh"

"Push!" said the doctor

Jack ran to her side and took her hand. "I'm here honey," he said as he wiped some 

sweat from her head.

"Jack what took you so long?" she asked in between contractions.

"I'm sorry I got captured bye the trainer I was fallowing" he replied.

"I love you Miyamoto" Jack told her well looking into her eyes.

  
"Jack I love you two and I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR PUTTING ME THERW THIS! She screamed well tighten her grip on his hand. 

  
"Your doing fine dear it will all be over soon" Jack said reassuringly.

"At lest nine more hours" the doctor stated.

"YOU BASTARD how dare you put me threw this Jack I'll get you!" 

Finally, ten hours later, a baby girl was born with her mother's eyes and red hair.

The doctor wrapped her up in a blanket before giving her to Miyamoto. 

"Oh Jack she is beautiful" Miyamoto beamed. She smiled as she held her daughter close. A heavy layer of sweat covered her face. However, her face was full of pride.

"Yeah she's are little angel" Jack said smiling.   
  
Miyamoto stoked their daughter's hair before asking, "Jack what should we name her?" Jack thought for a moment. "Jessica"

"Its perfect" Miyamoto said. "Jessica Akin"(Yep that's Jacks last name meaning that is also Jessie's last name)

(Eight years later)

A thunder storm raged around the house were the two rockets and their daughter were staying

Sense Jessie was only a year old Jack and Miyamoto had been trading off on doing missions and taking care of their daughter. At this time Jack was out chasing down rare pokemon, well Miyamoto was with Jessie. Miyamoto was on the couch near the fireplace keeping warm by the fire and curled up in a blanket with Jessie. Every time the sound to thunder shook the house, Jessie would tighten up her grip on her mother for a moment. "Momma is daddy going to be ok?" Jessie asked with tears in her eyes. Jessie wore light pink PJ's and her hair was in its comet style.

Miyamoto had her purple hair down to shoulder length she wore the rocket uniform minus the jacket. "Your fathers going to be fine this storm wont slow him down" Miyamoto said as she held her daughter tighter.

'BAM!' the door swung open hit the sidewall. In man carrying the front end of something, he wore a rocket shirt. Behind him was a woman also a rocket holding the other end of a stretcher! On the stretcher was Jack holding his right leg in pain. "Jessie go to bed," Miyamoto ordered.

"But mommy I'm scared" she wined.

"Jessie just go to bed you can take your Persian with you ok?" Miyamoto said with a hand on Jessie's shoulders. Jessie picked up the cat pokemon and hurried of to her room.

"What happened?" Miyamoto asked one of the rockets. 

"He was shot in the leg. We had to resort to Nurse Joy at the poke center to patch him up. That is the good news."

  
"What's the badness?" Miyamoto asked worriedly.

(Two years)

After Jack was shot he needed a cane to walk the doctor said his leg would never heal with out an expensive operation witch they clouded afford. Therefore, Jack was banished, as he liked to say to a wooden stick. Now Miyamoto had two do all the missions well Jack did his best to take care of Jessie.

"Dad when is mom coming home?" Jessie asked as she walked into the living room.

"You mother called yesterday she should be here before bedtime" Jack said rubbing Jessie's head. Jack sighed as he thought about his wife's next mission. Giovanni, Madam boss's son had called. Saying that Miyamoto was to go up the northern mountains around Mount Sword, and search for Mew. Jack cursed the rocket named Vahn who recorded the sound of Mew in that area. Shouldn't he be going after Mew instead of his wife? Something was wrong Madam boss promises to stop send Miyamoto on dangerous missions for Jessie's sake. And this was a dangerous mission. 

  
End of part VI

Part seven is called "The begging of the end."


	7. Broken Dreams

Part VII "Broken Dreams" 

Jessie sat on her fathers lap as Jack brushed her hair. "Daddy? She murmured

"Yes Jessie" Jack responded has he run the brush threw his daughters hair. 

"How long until mommy's home?" she asked sadly.

"Any minute now" he answered. Jack finished brushing her hair and set the brush down.

Just then, the door opened, "I'm home a female voice called.

"MOMMY" Jessie yelled as she hoped of her father and ran over to hug her mother. Miyamoto knelt down and opened her arms. Jessie plowed into her nearly knocking her off her feet. "I missed you," she cried.

"I missed you too Jessie" Miyamoto said to her sweetly, as she held her daughter tightly.

Jack slowly walked up to her.

"Do I get a hug to?" he asked with mock sadness".

Miyamoto laughed before she embraced her husband. They held each other for about a minute before Jessie interrupted them. "I need another hug," Jessie pouted.

Miyamoto picked up her daughter for a family hug. Jessie sighed at the feeling of being between both her mom and dad.

Much to Jesse's dismay, her parents set her down.

She looked up at her mother with her bright blue eyes.

"Mommy how long can you stay this time?" she asked with a hint of sadness.

Miyamoto looked down at her daughter and sighed. "I can stay for a week then mommy has to leave" 

Jessie hugged her. "I wish you could stay forever," she said with teary eyes.

"Oh Jessie I wish I could too but that's just not possible we need the money to fix daddy's leg and send you to pokemon tech in a couple years."

She rubbed her daughters head until she let go.

"Jack what's for Dinner?"

"Well that depends on what groceries your brought home," he said taking one hand of his cane in a slight hand jester.

Miyamoto reached out the door and pulled out a large brown bag.

"Lets see apples, onions, some ground beef, and radish's," she said looking into the bag.

"I can work with that," Jack said plainly.

A couple of hours later Miyamoto and Jessie sat at the table waiting for Jack to come with the food. "Jack what's taking so long with the food were hungry" Miyamoto said pounding her fist onto the table.

"Yeah were hungry hurry up daddy" Jessie said hitting the table with her fist. "Ouch I hurt my hand" she pouted.

"HEY! Do you want it done fast or do you want it done well?" Jack yelled from the kitchen.

Miyamoto laughed at her thought ("Your favorite quote in bed go faster I say, and you say Do you want it done fast or do you want it done well?") 

"Mommy what's so funny?" Jessie asked.

"well… I'll tell you when your older" Miyamoto answered nervously"

After that Jack set down the plates of his latest creation.

Fried Apple's and onion slices mixed in with ground beef.

(later that night)

Jack and Miyamoto laid in bed their arms wrapped around each other. 

"Jack lets have some fun" Miyamoto said Seductively.

Jack smiled and held his wife tighter. "I'd love to Miyamoto but in about 30 seconds Jessie is going to knock on the door claming to of had a nightmare, and she'll ask if she can sleep with us tonight, if we don't agree we wont get any sleep" Jack said.

"Oh Jack how do you do that" she said in disbelief.

"5….4….3….2….1" Jack pointed at the door when is count down was done, sure enough their was a knock at the door.

Then came Jessie's soft voice "sniff I had a bad dream sniff can I sleep with in your bed tonight?" she asked.

"Yes Jessie you can" Miyamoto said she looked to Jack and smiled shaking her head. She got up and opened the door. She smiled when she looked down at her eight-year-old daughter; Jessie reached up and wiggled her fingers. Miyamoto picked her up and brought her inside closing the door behind her. She set her down on the bed. Jessie quickly climbed under the covers and moved next to her father. 

Miyamoto moved up next to her. Soon Jessie fell asleep, with her arms hugging her mother, and her mother's arms around her and, her father's arms wrapped around her mother's body.

Soon the day arrived when Miyamoto would have to leave for her mission.

The three stood near the door, Miyamoto in her uniform, Jack in a simple shirt and jeans and Jessie in her nightgown. 

"Miyamoto have the results from your physical come back yet?", Jack asked.

"No the doctor said they would be ready by the time I came back"

Miyamoto pulled out a instant camera. "Jack now smile I want a picture of each of you to take with me" Jack looked into the camera and smiled. "Say cheese" "Cheese"

{Click} The instant photo came out and Miyamoto put it in her pocket.

"Now smile Jessie" Miyamoto said to her daughter.

However, Jessie didn't smile she started crying. "I don't want mommy to leave!" she wailed. Jack bent down and hugged his child. "come now Jessie smile for mommy" 

No matter what they did Jessie wouldn't stop crying, "If mommy leaves she's not coming back I just know it" she cried.   
"Jessie your mommy's going to be fine now smile" Jack pleaded.

In the end Miyamoto took the picture of her daughter crying.

"I'll be back in three weeks at the most good bye Jack good bye Jessie" Miyamoto waved  
"Good by Miya" Jack said.

Jessie just cried into her father's leg.

After Miyamoto left Jack knelt down next to his daughter.

(Jacks POV)

Jessie was still crying when I took her in my arms and lifted her up she cried into my shoulder. I held her and patted her back. "Mommy's coming back, don't worry"

"You promise." she said her face red from crying

"I promise she's coming back," I said to her.

I was wrong she did not come back she was killed in an avalanche. My dreams of a happy united family were broken, what hurt the most was when I got her test results. As it turned out my dear sweet Miyamoto was pregnant with are second child. If we had only known before had, Madam Boss her self would have taken her off the Giovanni even cried a little at Miya's funeral. His way of saying apologizing was paying for my leg operation. I'd gladly of gave both my legs even my life to bring my wife back.

End of part VII

Next Chapter

Part VIII (Pokemon Tech)

Then the Final Chapter Part IX

("Some how I knew")


	8. Pokemon Tech

Part VIII Pokemon Tech. 

Last time 

(Jacks POV)

Jessie was still crying when I took her in my arms and lifted her up she cried into my shoulder. I held her and patted her back. "Mommy's coming back, don't worry"

"You promise." she said her face red from crying

"I promise she's coming back," I said to her.

I was wrong she did not come back she was killed in an avalanche. My dreams of a happy united family were broken, what hurt the most was when I got her test results. As it turned out my dear sweet Miyamoto was pregnant with are second child. If we had only known before had, Madam Boss her self would have taken her off the Giovanni even cried a little at Miya's funeral. His way of saying apologizing was paying for my leg operation. I'd gladly of gave both my legs even my life to bring my wife back.

(and now the final chapter)

(Two years later)

Jack sat in the armchair with a thud. "Oh man what a day, but I've final saved up enough money to send little Jessie to Pokemon Tech, shell be so thrilled" he said to him self.

At that moment Jessie walked into the room. Upon seeing her father her eyes lit up. "Daddy!" she squealed jumping into him. The force nearly knocked the old brown chair over. "Watch the ribs princess" Jack groaned. 

He held his daughter tightly for a minute. "Princess I have a surprise for you" he said smiling.

Jessie began jumping up and down happily, "What is it"

Jack smiled and sat is daughter down. He looked into her innocent eyes and smiled softly. 

"Well your going Pokemon Tech!"

"Oh thank you dad I've always wanted to go to pokemon tech," she yelled. Hugging her father around his neck and nearly choking him.

"Jessie?" Jack managed to squeak out.

"Yes daddy" Jessie said happily.

"AIR!" Jack shouted.

Jessie let her father go and giggled. 

Jack gasped from breath. "So you think its funny huh?" he asked devilishly.

"Yeah" Jessie responded. 

"Well…. Take this!" He yelled as he began tickling her.

Jessie laughed hysterically.

"Common on Dad stop" she laughed.

Soon Jack did stop then he relaxed in the chair. 

"So when do I get to go!" Jessie squealed jumping up and down.

Thankfully for Jack she stepped off the chair before doing so.

"You have a month to get ready dear," He said running a hand threw her long hair.

"Oh I can't wait, I'm going to go pack!" She screamed, running of to her room.

Jack smiled and shook his head. "Kids… so impatient" he said to him self.

For the next month Jack had to deal with a super mega ultra hyper active ten year old, instead of the usual hyper active ten year old her dealt with before.

The two waited by a bench next to the road for the bus that would take Jessie to Pokemon Tech. Jack sat silently reading a book in titled, 'Dark Inferno', Jessie's luggage was next to him.

Jessie on the other hand was running laps around the bench, chanting. "To days the day"

Jack was about ten seconds from gaging his own daughter when the bus appeared on the horrizen. Jessie stopped and yelled out with glee. "Here it comes!"

Jack pulled is daughter into a tight hug.

"Well this is it sweepii" He said holding her tightly. Tears started to form is Jessie's eyes. "I'll miss you daddy," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'll Miss you two Jessica"

At that moment the bus pulled up. The Door's opened. And a young man stepped out, he. Wearing a black suit and tie "Are you Jack Akin?" he asked.

"Yep" Jack answered handing her some papers.

The man read them over.

"Every thing looks in order, no step on board Jessica, I'll take care of your luggage," he said. Jessie boarded the bus. The bus was full of kids dressed in sharp expensive clothing the kind her family could never afford. She said down in the nearest empty seat, next to a kid with lavender hair.

"Hi My name's Jessica but you can call me Jessie," she said to him warmly.

The boy turned to her and smiled. "My name is James"

At that moment the bus pulled a way.

Jack smiled from the bench as he saw his daughter sit down and strike up a conversation with the boy.

The next year of Jacks life was uneventful; he was happy and proud of his daughter. He thought nothing could go wrong. Until the results from the year-end quiz came in.

Jack opened the letter expecting good grades like the kind he had been getting before. "WHAT THE, ARG!" he yelled "HOW THE DANG DID SHE FAIL" he screamed.

Jack quickly dialed up the school and asked to speak with his daughter. When Jessie appeared on the video screen her face was full of sadness and fear.

Jack began yelling. "HOW COULD YOU FAIL!, DIDN'T YOU THINK TO STUDDY!"

"Dad is not my fault I was up late par.." Jessie managed to squeak out her eyes full of tears, before Jack interrupted. "I don't want to hear excuses, were going to have a long talk about this when you get home.. I'm very disappointed into Jess!" He said before they hung up.

Jack just about kicked him self.

"Dam it, I'm such a idiot I had now right to yell like that, oh well to late now I'll apologize when she gets home" he said to him self.

End of Part VIII

Next Chapter IX The Final Chapter.


	9. Some How I knew

Shadow of the past part IX "Some how I knew" 

Get ready sniff it's short but a real a tear jerker.

(Jacks POV)

I sat down on the bench, the same bench I sat on when my daughter went away to pokemon tech, and Jessie was supposed to arrive weeks ago. But the she never came home. The school called and said she disappeared. Its my fault she ran away, Maybe if, I hadn't yelled at her she would be home now.

It was most likely that last part "I'm very disappointed in you Jess" 

Soon it became clear if I was to find her I'd have to look for her my self, 

I got up and started walking, All I had were the cloths on my back and six pokemon.

Arbok, Jolteon, Kadabra, Ivysaur, Chansey, and Nine Tails.

I told my self I'd find her even if it took ten years.

But some how I knew I would never see my daughter again.

{The End}

Please Review.


End file.
